Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo controller to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
Acoustic noise may be a significant concern when designing a disk drive, particularly for certain consumer applications, such as digital video recorders. If a disk drive frequently enters an idle mode, there may be acoustic noise generated when exiting the idle mode. Accordingly, it is desirable to modify operation of a disk drive in order to reduce the acoustic noise caused by exiting an idle mode.